


The Art of Romancing

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, a touch of humor, human!Iruka, vampire!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi would learn to let Iruka do the romancing and for him to concentrate on what he was good at, namely chasing away unwanted suitors and being jealous in general. Kakashi refused to think he was easy. Iruka was just THAT GOOD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Romancing

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a stand-alone, not quite fitting into any of the universes I've written. Maybe I'll modify other seperate pieces to fit this one so that we may have a continuation...

Iruka looked at the vampire, worry in his brown eyes. Kakashi wanted to shrug it off, to claim he was alright, but the tension in his shoulders made movement near impossible and the attention was, in its own way, kind of sweet. If only it hadn't been so utterly humiliating to be frozen solid facing something his lover encountered on a daily basis. It felt unfathomable to Kakashi that someone could be so comfortable with daylight, Iruka had actually admitted to _enjoying it_.

"I, uh... I don't think this was such a great idea," said Iruka eventually. "I mean, maybe we should just stick to vampire friendly dates. It's not... The watching a setting sun is optional."

It had been Kakashi's idea to try something that Iruka might like, something _human, a_ nd so he'd asked for ideas on typical dates humans went on. He'd jumped at the idea of sitting on a beach, watching the setting sun, because he'd actually heard of that one, had heard it was supposed to be especially romantic. And, after a lot of thought, he determined he would actually be able to endure it if he prepared accordingly. Only he failed to account for the now, in hindsight, very apparent disadvantages. 

For one, in order to endure  sunlight, no matter how weak it might be this late in the evening, he'd have to be dressed heavily as if armed for battle; A long sweater, a long coat, a raincoat over that, a mask to hide his face and a pair of very dark sunglasses so he could stand looking at the sun. Not only was such wear impractical, it was also very un-sexy and had sent Iruka into a fit of guffaws the moment the human laid his eyes on him.

Secondly, Kakashi had had all kinds of plans in mind, but all those plans had been rendered impossible by his inability move, or think. His brain was jammed on the 'Sunlight! Run for your life!' part and it was only barely that he could keep himself from doing percisely that. The only thing keeping him rooted, ass planted firmly in the sand, was the thought that Iruka might never agree on a date again if he escaped the site of this one.

Iruka chortled next to him, before falling into outright laughter. "This is such a disaster. I can't... I can't even put it into words." Kakashi was relieved to note he did not sound unreasonably disappointed. Then one of his arms sneaked around Kakashi, pulling the stiff like a stick vampire to rest against his side, which was fine. Better than fine even. "You're such a dork. Next time  _I_ get to choose our date and I'll show you how to romance someone's socks off."

That was probably for the best. Kakashi didn't want to admit it, but having worked for the military since he was a kid could have affected his social skills a little.

"You're not mad?"

"No," said Iruka. The evening light illuminated his eyes, giving them a soft, warm glow. Suddenly Kakashi thought he could understand why humans liked to sit before a setting sun. Iruka's eyes seemed to be saying so much, a myriad of messages Kakashi was too stupid or too illiterate to read off his face. But, some part of his body must have caught the gist of it, for suddenly the vampire felt a very insistent, rough dryness to his throat.

"Iruka," said Kakashi, slowly, thoughts spinning at a rapid pace. "If you're not in fact eyeing me up with the intention of ravishing me, now would be a good time to inform me of that fact."

"I heard that the neck is not a vampire's preferred spot to puncture," said Iruka huskily, then did something that shocked the vampire to the core; namely began to undress, _starting with the pants_.

"I-Iruka," said Kakashi, staring blantantly, not in enough of a mind to even think of looking away. "Are you... You're... You're taking your pants off."

Oh god, he was so not going to be held responsible for his actions if this continued along the lines it had taken. There were _laws_ against provoking vampires needlessly.

"Of course I'm taking my pants off. How else would you reach my femoral artery?" said Iruka, giving Kakashi an amused look. Fem - Oh the son of a bitch.

 

Kakashi would learn to let Iruka do the romancing and for him to concentrate on what he was good at, namely chasing away unwanted suitors and being jealous in general. Kakashi refused to think he was easy. Iruka was just _that good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Kakashi suffer the two minute wait for the sun to set properly or did he walk away sporting burn marks that would be thankfully hidden by his mask? #writerproblems


End file.
